The Legend Of Spyro World Of Warcraft Garfos Helschream 's Death
by Brian Weel
Summary: Garfos is a world of warcraft the orc bose Alexsrasza is the life dragon qeen Spyro The Dragon is the hero is this story and in the tv series and that comes on youtube but its not so that we can see the hol series of that tv show.


Spyro stood before the orc castle come out Garfos Helschream I can bring this war to an end shouted Spyro Garfos came out so-so so you want to beat Garfos said he grabbed Spyro at zen throat and threw him to the stadium ork Garfos arrived walk took zen ax and opened the attack on Spyro he ran on Spyro off but Spyro dodged the attack and spugten fire to Garfos a volt revier Garfos was angry and tried to attack again Spyro but this time it was hit Spyro slammed into the wall Garfos Spyro still wanted to give a blow which he was bleeding but more Garfos Spyro looked at and touched with zen claw in Garfos face Spyro felt a little weak Garfos felt the same but did not touch him just like Spyro Alexstrasza came to fly and took her normal ordinary form they took flying like a dragon cute but they wanted to see if Spyro the fight against Garfos could handle Spyro was about to use but zen fury came Garfos hit him with zen ax Spyro to the ground give up your dragon will still lose Garfos said no I 'm not going to lose it count many people and other creatures on myself your friend Tral Garfos Spyro looked at what he can not teach anyone my weakness nobody not even you Spyro you will die and then is to Tral the turn I thought I could trust him but apparently not said Garfos angry Spyro heard voices in zen head even those of Tral with magic could talk he encouraged Spyro but the voice that Spyro focus was Dennesea 's voice come on Spyro you with him can my son said Dennesea Spyro stood Garfos I 'm not losing focus Garfos zen ax but Garfos Spyro Spyro looked straight into zen bleeding eyes Garfos but gave no mercy and hit keihart Spyro Spyro was too late to dodge Spyro fell down Garfos Spyro grabbed at zen throat made him up Spyro the Dragon is dead said Garfos Alexstrasza could not believe her eyes Spyro died Varian looked angry and everyone and the other orcs started yelling Alexstrasza you murderer you know you really have no friendship killer dragons you have our only hope slain cried Alexstrasza angry so this dragon of Spyro 's your only hope Hey I hear it is still a heart Garfos put Spyro on the ground no do not do not die then there is no one to protect us he said Alexstrasza angry Spyro opened eyes and grabbed zen zen knife and the knife changed in the time sword Garfos looked so angry so you want to do with your sword said Garfos Spyro ran on Garfos occasionally made combo succeed Garfos fell to the ground no no this can not I can not lose that can not Spyro made zen deathblow Garfos fell behind him Varian Ran to Alexstrasza the Spyro is successful it saw him Success Alexstrasza you do not then he won Varian said cheerfully Tral came to walk or take the lead of the bad guys on then I declare that walked off the war is said Tral.

in stormwind forest

Spyro looked at the water Alexstrasza came to him walked goes Spyro ? asked Alexstrasza no I do not know what to do I gotta get back to my own planet where I come from and I have to stay here, I do not know the answers Spyro why do not you stay here then nobody miss Spyro Alexstrasza suggested before I think I'll stay like here and you're here then I can also ensure that there is no more war comes Spyro Spyro laughed Alexstrasza said excitedly began to laugh again there was peace Garfos Spyro had defeated and the war had ended and there was many years told about Spyro the Dragon how he ends the war and everyone was happy and so Spyro knew that he was going to discuss later Spyro stood on a mountain he roared and everyone looked at Spyro the Dragon Spyro and along all races on the peace everyone helped Spyro had a received stem image he stood in storm and orcmare Spyro knew if ever again war comes is Spyro the Dragon ready to stop again and everyone to reason but he could help anyone who was in trouble.

The end


End file.
